the chocolate hanyou and choclate miko
by tetsigawind
Summary: what happend when mama gives inu and kag chocolate


**the chocolate hanyou and chocolate miko**

**by:tetsigawind**

_Summary: what happens when Mama bring inuyasha and kagome chocolate replicas of themselves_

it was the new moon and inuyasha was at kagome's house because of that they were in kagome's room inuyasha was laying on kagome's lap just like when she had seen him in his human form for the first time

kagome inuyasha come downstairs i have a present for you

okay coming

come on lets go see what mama got us

okay

downstairs

what did you get us mama

yea Ms. Higurashi

Inuyasha i told you could call me mama if you want

okay mama

good

close your eyes and ill go get what i got you

okay

a couple of minutes later

inuyasha kagome open your eyes

They open their eyes and a present box about the size of them

what is it

open it

inuyasha and kagome open the boxes and chocolate replicas were looking at them

for inuyasha it was a chocolate replica of kagome and for kagome it was a chocolate replica of inuyasha

Thanks mama

Your welcome before you start eating it i wanta take a picture

okay

inuyasha and kagome gather around the chocolate figures

Say Cheese

Cheese

Click

Flash

now let me know if you don't finish it

okay Thanks Mama

Your welcome enjoy

We will

2 hours later

inuyasha and kagome were coated in chocolate from head to toe

come on kagome lets go take a shower

okay

and they head up to the bathroom when they go there kagome and inuyasha go in the bathroom and inuyasha locked the door

what you did you do that for

so i could this and inuyasha started to lick the chocolate off kagome face

mm you taste good

Inuyasha kagome blushed

inuyasha chuckled and then continued to lick the chocolate of kagome when he go to her lips he took his time licking them and then kissing them

Oh Inuyasha

come on we need a shower

we need some clean clothes are are covered in chocolate ill go get an outfit for you and you'll go get an outfit for me deal

Deal

okay inuyasha ill be back in a minute

I'll be waiting

and kagome went in her room and look for the perfect outfit for inuyasha and she found it a black silk shirt with black silk pants this is perfect

I'm back

now you go get me an outfit inuyasha

okay

inuyasha went in to kagome's room and went into her closet to find the perfect outfit for her and found it it a pink silk shirt with yellow flower and pink silk pants with the same yellow flowers

I'm back kagome

okay inuyasha

inuyasha i want to kiss you some more can i

sure you can

and while being kissed kagome undressed inuyasha and inuyasha undress kagome

hold on let me get the water right so i don't burn you

okay

kagome is it ready

yea come on thy both step into the shower to wash off the chocolate and clean up

come on Inuyasha bend down so i can wash your hair

Okay inuyasha bends down and kagome washes his hair

your turn inuyasha to wash my hair

okay inuyasha squats down to wash kagome's hair

and they wash each other off and then thy dry off

here inuyasha kagome's hand him the outfit kagome pick out for him

okay thanks

here you go kagome inuyasha hands her the outfit he picked out for her

so how do i look

you look beautiful

thanks

inuyasha i am going to look at the stars

okay

kagome's goes out to look at the stars and sees a shooting star

Wow a shooting star i am going to make a wish

"Star light star bright first star i see tonight i wish i may i wish i might have the wish i wish tonight"

i wish that inuyasha would remember what happens when he turns human

inuyasha seeks behind kagome and put his hands around her

hey do you want to go on to bed

yea lets

in her room

do you want to sleep in my bed

yea i do if you don't mind

i never mind

and thy both curled up to each other and fall asleep

The Next morning

Good morning my kagome and thanks for last night

Good morning my inuyasha you remember

_my wish must have came true _

yea i remember i also remember when i turned human for the first time and you saved my life

i remember saying that i lied about not liking your scent and saying i did like your scent

yea

I love you inuyasha

i love you kagome


End file.
